


cypher/sova is good you can't change my mind

by mahtin



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, also the jett/sage is like. semi-established, cypher/sova going to take a WHILE while, joke fic... almost a crackfic, sage&sova friendship... jett&cypher friendship.... truly wlw mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahtin/pseuds/mahtin
Summary: Sova does not like needles. At all.This is a very silly fic. I took a random headcanon and my friend’s fave rarepair(?? is this a rarepair??) and ran with it. Not edited, so feel free to point out any mistakes. I’m probably going to continue this but it might take me a hot second… this is mortifying
Relationships: Cypher/Sova (VALORANT), Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	cypher/sova is good you can't change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> discussion of needles/fear of it (flu shots lol)

“Sova, look at me.” 

Sova looked up from his hands, still rolling one of the pens on her desk between his fingers. Clicking the nib in and out— he fiddled with things when he was nervous, a habit that he had yet to kick, and seemingly everyone but Sage had yet to pick up on. She closed the folder in her lap, face set stone - a clear contrast to the blushing smile she had on before Jett had left her office after escorting him here. He debated with himself for a moment on whether or not to bring it up, and decided not to. Her ‘intervention’ was with good intentions, after all, and it wasn’t worth risking her ire. 

It would probably be less ire and more flushed embarrassment, to be honest. Sage huffed a little at his silence. She steepled her hands in front of her, looking less like a healer in their medbay and more like a disgruntled principal about to dish out a suspension. “You can’t keep avoiding this. No matter how scared you might be.” 

He groaned, and leaned away in the chair on the other side of her desk. “I’m... I am not scared.” 

“Then why are you avoiding it?” 

“I just don’t want to!” It sounded childish, and he knew it as soon as it came out of his mouth. She folded her arms and leant back in her seat, looking down at him. No easy task, but she managed to do it anyway. Despite her height. 

“Sova.” 

He put the pen back into the mug on the desk. A stylised panda clutching a bunch of bamboo. He thinks he vaguely remembers Jett giving it to Sage one birthday— or Christmas, it might’ve been. He’s not sure, but he knows Sage had gushed about it for days afterwards. 

“ _Sova._ I am your friend, and I know you are frightened, but,”

“It hurts.”

“It is a _flu shot_. It is one needle! Just don’t think about it!” 

Sova frowns— more of a pout— and sits there silently. Sage pulls her chair around to him, and busies herself grabbing a small circular bandaid and some other nonsense.

“Take a few layers off. I can’t get to a vein while you’re dressed for a nuclear winter.”

* * *

Much to his own chagrin, Cypher was the only one walking past when a loud thump and a yelp were heard from Sage’s office. He probably shouldn’t get involved. Last time he’d walked into Sage’s office Jett had been there as well, and… yeah. Jett had been annoyed at him for days afterwards for ‘ruining her chance’. He wasn’t sure what that meant. They were obviously head over heels for each other, him interrupting a tender conversation likely did nothing to lessen that.

He kept walking, only just hearing the footsteps and feeling the gale behind him in time to duck. 

Jett folded in midair, fingers only just brushing his hat before she landed in a roll, momentum carrying her a metre away and to her feet. Cypher adjusted his hat. Jett couldn’t see his face, but she could tell he was smiling under the mask. 

“You almost got me. Not sneaky enough. Quieter footsteps next time.” 

Jett rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. “I wasn’t aiming for you anyway. I came to check if Sage is done with Sova. She made me bring him here and wouldn’t tell me why.”

“Doctor-patient confidentiality, I suppose. Are you jealous?”

Jett punched him in the arm, frowning to cover up her embarrassed smile. “Hey! No!”

Cypher laughed lightly, pushing her away gently. “If you say so, wind assassin. It sounded a bit like someone fell over in there.” 

Jett squinted at him for a moment, a small smirk on her face. Cypher often said that her expressions were easy to pick up on— she didn’t really have a good poker face when she wasn’t in combat. You would think Cypher would be hard to read with the whole mask business going on, but they’d hung out enough that she could pick up on changes and fluctuations in his voice. “You’re so nosy, you know that? I can tell you’re dying to know what’s going on.” 

Cypher turned back towards the door. “You go first.”

“Fiiine… you’re backup.” Jett pushed the door open, stepping inside and stopping in her tracks. She was quite a bit shorter than him, so at least he could peer over her head. And… he wasn’t quite sure what was going on. 

Sage looked up, smiling nervously at the two of them. “...ah. Hello.”

Sova was lying unconscious on the floor, Sage kneeling next to him with a slightly worried frown. He looked like he’d fallen out of his chair— his thick jacket hung on the back of that chair, as well as a grey zip-up and a black thermal turtleneck. He was wearing a plain white tank top underneath. Cypher didn’t show much skin (none at all, actually) but that was still quite a few layers. 

Jett rushed over (not using her wind powers thankfully, the medbay wasn’t that big) and crouched down next to the two. “Is he… dead?”

Sage swatted her arm, a chuckle betraying her affronted expression. “No! He simply fainted. I was trying to give him a flu shot— he managed to skip out when the rest of you were having them, and he fainted right out of his seat as soon as I got close to him with the syringe. I thought he was just being…” 

“A drama queen?” Jett helpfully supplied. Sage nodded almost imperceptibly, placing the syringe on her desk. “I knew he was a… a little bit scared of needles, which is why I called him to my office to talk to him about it.” 

“Are you still going to do it?”

Sage looked up at Cypher, still standing near the door. “What?”

Cypher gestured vaguely at Sova, still sprawled on the floor. “He is unconscious, and will be for at least a little while. You can get it over with now, and we can move him somewhere else.” He paused, glancing at Sage and Jett. As soon as Jett had hurried over to her side, their hands had interlocked, drawn together as if by magnets. 

“...I, will move him somewhere else.” 

Sage nodded, picking the needle and small bandaid back up. “That makes sense.”

Jett mouthed a thankyou at Cypher as Sage readied the syringe. 

He gave her a thumbs up.


End file.
